Better Than Chocolate
by Mrs. Ron Weasley1
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Sirius, in the throes of being happy at reciprocated feelings, decides to tease Remus and his eternal love for chocolate. *slash*


**A/N**: A completely pointless bit of fluff written for Ishtael and her desire to read a chocolate-loving-Remus-and-teasing-Sirius fic. :)  And also dedicated to Sekhmet and her own friendly grim…  Not meant to be taken seriously, but hopefully enjoyed. :)  Takes place their 6th year, the premise being that the two had just revealed their feelings for each other the previous night and, after sharing a happy kiss, went off to bed (separately)…   (Originally posted on SBRL)  

**WARNING**: This is SLASH.  Nothing too graphic at all, but nevertheless, be warned.  It's two young boys having a bit of fun on Christmas morning – if you don't think you'll like it, please don't read it. 

~~~~~

Christmas morning dawned bright and sunny as the only two remaining students of the boys' Gryffindor dormitory peeled their eyelids off their eyes and squinted.  A groan came from the direction of the bed closest to the window, occupied by a sixteen-year old Sirius Black.

"Oy, bloody friggin' hell…  Who in their right buggering mind would turn the sun on this bloody early?" Clearly, this was not a happy awakening. "Moony, was that you?" His voice was hoarse from ten hours of non-use – a record, in fact, for the ever-loquacious boy.  The voice was also muffled by a pillow, as he was lying on his stomach, drool slowly making its way towards the sheets.  

"Yes, Padfoot, while you were off prancing about in dreamland, I borrowed your broomstick, flew up a bit and flicked the sun on.  I hope you don't mind, some of the twigs got a bit singed," came the sardonic and rather sleepy reply from the bed farthest from the window occupied by Remus.  

"Thought so…" Sirius coughed and shifted his elbows, pushing off the bed and turning his head towards Remus.  When he was finally facing him, he un-squinted one eye and gave a lop-sided grin, a gesture that would have been rather fetching, had the line of drool not been making a beeline for the pillow. "Morning, Moony!"

"Morning…  Would you like a hankie, Sear?"

"Huh? Oh…" Sirius gave a sheepish grin as he took the corner of his blanket and wiped his mouth clean.  Remus pulled a face:

"Charming…"

"Bugger off, I was having a good dream," Sirius dismissed him as his head hit the pillow once again.  

"Oh?" A sleepy eyebrow shot up as Remus regarded his friend across the room. "And did that dream involve a lovely Hufflepuff?"

Sirius grunted.

"A studious Ravenclaw, all charm and intellect?"

Another grunt.

"Not a Slytherin, surely!  Although that seventh year, Narcissa, has quite a nice set of…" A pillow, aimed remarkably well for someone who seemed incapable of even monosyllabic sentences at the moment, hit Remus square in the head.  "Oh.  Well.  Not Narcissa, then."  He took the not-quite proffered pillow, and stuffed it under his head, so as to not waste the gift.  

"Remus," Sirius peeled himself off his bed with seemingly a little more energy, "Do you have any recollection of yesterday _whatsoever_?"        

"Umm… Well…" Remus rubbed his head, clearly thinking hard. "Now that you mention it, I _do_ remember being attacked rather brutally by this huge slobbering monster –" He got no further, as the huge slobbering monster in question shot out of bed and within seconds was pinning the startled werewolf to his bed.  Remus blinked.  "Oh!  Was that you, then?"  To anyone unaware of yesterday's exploits the innocent face that was beaming up at Sirius would have been convincing.  But Sirius, however, wasn't fooled:

"Right, you prat, weren't you the one who decided that perhaps, er… riding a broomstick wasn't such a bad idea after all?  As I recall it, your own broomstick was as ready as – Oi!" Sirius yelped as a deft hand escaped his grip and was gripping him, in return.  

"Is that the broomstick you're talking about, Sirius?" chuckled Remus huskily. "Because, as I recall, we never quite got there…"  

"Well…" Sirius was a bit breathless. "Who knew that James had set up a barring charm around our beds before leaving and we could only get to our own until this morning…  What did he think we were going to do, kill each other in our sleep?"  He shut his eyes, as Remus' hand squeezed a bit harder.

"Well… We /were/ fighting quite a bit, I mean, I think you still have that bruise I gave you, and he might have been afraid of further bodily harm…" Remus looked up at Sirius and smiled. "Good thing we're through fighting, right?" He let go of Sirius.

"Right…" Sirius seemed unsure as to where Remus was going with this line of thinking.

"So… since we're through fighting… _Will you get off me, you great lug?_" And before Sirius could do anything else, Remus threw him off and pinned him down, straddling his hips. "Ah, now, that's more like it!" Remus was triumphant.  Sirius was wriggling.  "Caught you.  Now…" Before Sirius could protest further, Remus leaned in and covered his mouth with his own.  Remus found that Sirius didn't seem to mind.  For the next few minutes, they busied themselves with groping, squeezing and clutching every available body part they could find.  After a while, Remus groaned and pulled away:  
  


"See, I haven't forgotten…" He panted, pushing hair out of his eyes.  Sirius smiled up at him and squeezed at his waist:

"Well, good, because, you know, I wouldn't want to stop doing _this_, that would be rather disappointing," he grinned.  

"Yes.  Rather…" Remus leaned in again and kissed Sirius' forehead. "Now, since it _is_ Christmas, how about opening the presents, hmm?"  

In the excitement of the morning-after-the-revelation-and-first-kiss, the two had clearly forgotten to look at the foot of their respective beds, where considerable piles of presents had already accumulated.  

"Oh, right…" Sirius, for once, didn't seem so convinced that presents came first, but decided not to fight it.  Remus got off him and crawled to the foot of his bed, snatching present after present from the floor.  He raised an eyebrow and turned to Sirius, who was still lying on his bed, watching him, his own eyebrow cocked, lop-sided grin in place.

"Would you look at that, even Lily got me a present!" Remus tore into the brightly wrapped package.

"Weren't you expecting her to?"

"Well, no, actually…  I mean, she and Prongs have only started dating pretty recently…  But I guess… wow!"  He finally opened the box and found a brand new set of various colored ink, different-feathered quills and a dark purple paperweight in shape of a castle. "Impressive!"  Sirius chuckled. "Aren't you going to open yours?" Remus asked him curiously. 

"Bit later," came the lazy reply.  Remus shrugged and turned back to his presents, opening packages from his parents ("A Guide to the Most N.E.W.T.'s: What Every Preparing Student Should Know" by Pollonia Kapalanus), Peter (three different packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a variety pack of Sugar Quills) and James ("Taming of the Beasts: How to Domesticate Your Own Friendly Grim" by Arwon Sekh).  Remus snorted and showed the book to Sirius, who proceeded to show just how friendly of a Grim he really was by turning into Padfoot and licking Remus' face for approximately a minute.  

"Eurgh, Padfoot, stop, stop!" Remus blubbered as the canine tongue licked his closed eye and then nose. "Gross!" He was still chuckling when Sirius reappeared, grinning, sticking his human tongue into Remus' human ear. "Oh…" Remus shivered and the book slid out of his hand.  Sirius, taking advantage of the situation, straddled Remus' lap and pushed him down, all the while nibbling on his ear. "Mmmm…." Remus closed his eyes.

"Mmmm, indeed…" Sirius broke off and looked down into his new boyfriend's face. "But you still haven't opened my present…"  Remus whimpered, reached out and pulled Sirius in for a rather fierce kiss.  Sirius gave a moan as he clutched at the hips underneath his and seemed to make himself more comfortable, his thighs interchanging with Remus'.  Remus gasped.  "C'mon…" Sirius broke off again, much to Remus' dismay. "Open my present…" He tugged at Remus t-shirt and Remus grumbled as he pushed himself up.

"Well, I can't very well open your present if you're sitting on me, now can I..?"

"Well, you're grumpy today…" Sirius crawled off him.  

"Not grumpy, I'm –"

"Horny?" Sirius suggested helpfully.

"Bugger off."  

"No, see, that's what you _want_ me to do…" Sirius dodged a pillow and ran up to his bed.  "All right." He took a dramatic stance. "Close your eyes – and no peeking, got it?"

Remus sighed, but obeyed.  He was still rather, well, hard, and Sirius wasn't making it any easier on him.  As if presents were really that important, anyway…  He shifted uncomfortably.

"OK, Moony…" Sirius' voice was much closer now, and Remus could feel his breath on the hands that were covering his face.  "Open 'em…"  Remus complied and saw that Sirius was, indeed, right in front of him.  

On his knees. 

Holding a box of… dark chocolates with raspberry filling?

"Wow…" Remus breathed and made to take the box from Sirius.  However, just as his hand was about to close in on the proffered heaven, said heaven was snatched away. "Sirius!" 

"Yes?"

"Well, c'mon, give me the box!"

"What box?" Sirius hid the chocolates behind his back. 

"The box – behind – your back," explained Remus, patiently. "You know, your present.  To _me_."

"Oh, that box…" Sirius grinned and seemed to grip the box harder in his hand. "Well, you see, this present comes with a price…"  

"You arse!" Remus was indignant.  After all, this was _chocolate_, his _favorite_ kind, no less!

"I know.  But nevertheless.  Rules are rules, and we have to abide by them." Sirius' face took on a strict expression, accurately – and rather scarily – portraying Professor McGonnagall.

"What rules?  You just made them up!" 

Sirius didn't appear to have heard him.  He cleared his throat dramatically.

"Now.  I'm going to ask you a question, and you answer – honestly.  If I don't feel like you're being completely and totally honest with me, you don't get your chocolate."

"Fine." Remus folded his arms at his chest, disdain written all over his face.  Unfortunately, his craving for chocolate was showing through even clearer.  

"Good." Sirius grinned once again, and brought the box back out.  He began to open it up, slowly and very carefully. "First question…" He took out a piece of chocolate in a crinkly wrapper and began to peel it off. "Do I really slobber when I kiss?"

Remus choked back a laugh and looked at Sirius disbelievingly.  "Wha… are you serious?  Wait, wait, for the love of God, don't answer that!..  Umm… no, of course not… why?"

"Well, yes, I _am_ Sirius – ", Remus groaned, "And I was just wondering…  But good answer, therefore, you get…" Sirius finished peeling off the wrapper, " Your first – piece – of chocolate…" he extended his hand and Remus opened up his mouth, first swallowing in anticipation.  Sirius' hand was moving agonizingly slow, teasing Remus with the dark sweet clutched in between his fingers.  "Open wide…" Remus was extending his neck as far as it would go, eyes closed, waiting for the chocolate, but it never came.  Confused, he opened his eyes, and saw the piece of chocolate disappear into Sirius' non-apologetic mouth.  

"AH!" Now, really, this was too much! "You bastard!!"  
  


Sirius chuckled and closed his eyes. "Mmmm…  Raspberry filling… Very nice… Ver – OH!"

Remus was through playing games.  The box of chocolates flew out of Sirius' hand, spilling its contents of the floor next to them as Remus pinned the tempter underneath him.  

"Never," he growled, "EVER do that to me again, you hear me Padfoot?"  Just to emphasize his point, he stretched out along Sirius' body and ground his hips into the ones underneath him.  Sirius almost choked on the chocolate and groaned.

"Mmm… Moony… I should do that more often..!" 

"What you should – do –" Every word was emphasized by a thrust. "…is give me – my –damn – chocolate!"

But Sirius was lost.  He gripped Remus' hips and began to reciprocate, earning a gasp and a moan from Remus.  Remus ducked his head and buried his face in the safe place between Sirius' neck and shoulder and continued to rock against him.  Sirius' arms surrounded his body completely, and their scrambling continued, both gasping into each other's hair and neck.  Instinct taking over, Remus moved his hips to a different angle, where he somehow knew it would feel even better.  Then he started moving faster, his lips unintentionally moving against the base of Sirius' neck, hot breath mingling with the cool feel of the soft skin, his fingers digging into Sirius' shoulder blades.  In what seemed like a second and an eternity at the same time, he gasped louder and shuddered, sagging down, his breathing coming in rather fast.  Some sort of stars danced in front of his closed eyes and he could almost touch them…  Sirius, too, stilled underneath him, though not as quietly, moaning Remus' name into his ear as he did so.  They both began concentrating on breathing normally once again.  Then, Remus felt an almost hesitant kiss to the side of his neck as the lips lingered for longer than he expected.  He rubbed his cheek on Sirius' shoulder and closed his eyes.  A hand began running up and down his back gently and he smiled: 

"I guess… this is our first time, huh?"

"Hmm," Sirius affirmed, strangely, not speaking.  "Yeah…" His voice was raspy. "It was, er…"

"Yes?" Remus turned his head so he was now facing Sirius.  "What… what did you think?"  He knew he sounded anxious, but he really really wanted to know.

"Umm, what did _I_ think?  I think I thought that I want to do it again… and again… and again… and, you know, with you… Only with you…" He closed his eyes.  "It's better than chocolate, you know…" The grin was back as he opened his eyes again and looked at Remus. 

"Well, that part I wouldn't know, would I?  Bastard…" Remus cleared his throat and looked down at Sirius' chest, hesitantly tracing a pattern with a blunt finger. "I do… too, though…  With you, that is…" 

"Good..." Sirius smiled and reached his hand out to their right. "Now, I do believe I owe you…" He snatched up a piece of chocolate, and unwrapped it with one hand, as his other one was still busy caressing Remus' back.  "Here…" He held the sweet in his hand.  Remus extended his neck and closed his eyes.  In a second, the delicious sweetly-bittersweet taste was surrounding his taste buds, making them dance a happy victorious jig.  The raspberry filling melted on his tongue.  

"Mmmm… zhish ish vonderful… I wouldn't shay that there'zh anything better than thish…" 

And the next moment, Remus Lupin found out that, in fact, the only thing better in life than chocolate was chocolate combined with Sirius.

~FIN~    


End file.
